Climax
by Narutorapegod
Summary: Gaara is in a room where no light will shine, in a home where evil lives. In a place where pleasure and pain are the same. Behind closed doors lives their demon of sin and all they did to make it smile so beautifully. Gaara/Temari/Kankuro Implied rape


**Climax**

Welcome to another insanity outlet from your neighborhood Rapegod! Here's a little Christmas gift I think you'll like. I hope any ways. I was kinda in a certain mind set, so I make no promises. I wrote this story to the Tron Legacy sound track by Daft punk(which is flippen amazing BTW!) , so suffice to say, it sounds best to said music. At least in my opinion. Hope you enjoy!

Warning: Sexual themes (are you really that surprised?)

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto...Let's just say the three D's would have a blast. (Death, Doom, Destruction)

**XOXOX**

"U-Ugh..." It hurt. Oh gods it hurt. He didn't know what it would feel like. He never let himself think of it. The pain though, made it real. Made him realize this is what love was to him. It was all it would ever be. Pain through rose colored glassed, veiled with sweet nothings that were being whispered in his ear. The demons that played behind them were so visible, yet he didn't want to see them. He felt the fingers staining his flesh ebony. He needed to escape, but there was no place to go. Just as it always had been.

"Shhh, it's okay," No, it'll never be okay. 'Okay' was a sweet nothing. Everything was sweet nothings. It was an apple filled with poison, staining it blood red as he was stained inside. He knew he could fight back, but there was nothing to fight for any more. He had no reason to need to stop this. His sin. All that was left was a hollow space were sin had crept inside and twisted everything.

Hot pain found the edge of his spine past the thoughts and tears. He arched away, a mew of agony stuttering past his lips. Delicate fingers tore at the sheets on the bed. His chest heaved a gasp of air inside his ragged body. Another spike met the air, forcing it back out.

The sky became bed as his face was pressed into the pillows. He tried to breath, but a powerful hand was forcing him down. He was moving so violently, so out of control. Why his sands weren't protecting him left no questions in his head. He knew, deep inside the sickness, that he wanted this more than he wanted the pain to end. He wanted something to tell him he was still alive. Something t prove that he was not alone in this small cruel world. He needed something like this destroying him, just so he knew he was alive enough to brake.

"Ah!" His head arched back as things turned worse. Before, it was fast, but gentle. Now, it was lust. It was becoming what he knew it was. A release. It was now the raw urges of the flesh that were inside him, making his flesh split. What would they think when they saw the bruises? What would they do if they found out?

"Don't flail like that!" Oh god, it shouldn't be like this. Why is everything like this?

Sparks where flying in the dark. He could feel it now, He could taste the forbidden fruit like he could taste the lips over his mouth muffling his screams. He moved closer, his red locks slicked back with sweet.

Yes, kill me inside.

Hand were moving, grabbing at clothes that had not been removed. He was stark naked, but the other, they were still clad, as if they wanted a hasty retreat when all was said and done.

When had things become so complicated? So painfully good?

Red trickled out from places he didn't think he could be hurt. He could feel his sands on the bed, pooling under him. It left his senses raw. His eyes didn't see the person before him in all the insanity. He didn't see the things he wanted to be done. Do things he never wanted to be done.

It hurts...Please make it stop. Don't stop. Don't!

Confused. He was confused. His sister said he was. She warned him that he was losing control like he knew he was. She had let this happen though behind closed doors. She could have stopped this. She could have stepped in like Kankuro had when things had gotten too far with her. When their family had become worse than what any one ever thought it would be.

"A-Ah! N-No!" It hurt so much. His legs throbbed. His inside ached. Why wasn't she here now, protecting him like big sisters do? Was he so regrettably sad that she wouldn't help him, when he needed her. Maybe she wouldn't let him see her like he had. As his savior, his one source of control. The way he had felt her. The way he had needed her, like he knew he shouldn't.

Society would frown on them. They were bound in blood, yet they had shared the flesh in ways no siblings should. Sister and brother together in places none dared go. It was tearing them apart, yet puling them together. In this world, in this cold forsaken place, they were all they had.

"K-Kankuro!" It felt so good. This sick sin which poisons them all. The small tendrils of death feeling its way inside like the shared kisses. Like the shared flesh. Like the shared moments of intimacy. Like their shared explosions in orgasm. The way Temari had cried, the way he had cried, the way Kankuro had cried. They had all been inside one another. Seen what really could destroy them.

This was all he could take. He was so close it hurt. The thrusts inside him, the smell of hot sex in the air. He wasn't supposed to be the one to lose himself. He was the strongest, wasn't he?

Make it end. Kill these feelings so I don't need this any more.

The world was different again. The feeling of the tangled blankets around him warned that limbs where getting pinned. Had he been thrashing that hard? Had he been screaming that hard? When had the pillow case found its way to his mouth?

"Shut up! You wanted this!" Did he? Did they? When had Temari wanted him to pin her down like that and take something that was never his? When had you wanted Temari to force you to do things that you still have scars from?

When had I wanted you to thrust inside me?

Things have gone wrong in their family. Things had turned sour in their milk and honey. This sex, this pleasure that they shared with each other hurt in ways no one could ever understand. No one could ever know.

The pillow case finally moved when he found his mind enough to use his sand. He yelled again, calling out for his sister. She wouldn't come though. She would stay outside the bed room door, making no one would hear. That was what they did for each other. Even if they didn't want it. Even if he didn't want it. She would clean up the mess, like he had done when she had hurt Kankuro and Kankuro had hurt her.

Red was not just his hair, but his eyes. He was crying again. He was crying the same way he always did when Temari or Kankuro needed their escape. He hated being the victim just as much as they did, but it was an understanding they could not ignore. He closed his eyes to make room for a wail.

That love was there, somewhere in it. That unyielding love that something so dark could bring. Sweet nothings would be whispered at the beginning and at the end. Each word hiding their dagger. The love was so beautiful, yet so deformed and grotesque to look at. It was their mutant incestuous child they had bred in their sinful exchanges. The demon they had sown. It smiled at them with sharp crooked teeth, telling them to make it grow, even though it would kill them.

"F-Fuck...So close...Feel it too..." Those words meant it. He knew it was the end. He could feel it. The pressure built up inside of him. He moved his hands free from Kankuro's grip, finding what he knew he wanted to feel. He began to move his hands swiftly. He wanted it. More hands joined his own. Kankuro was rougher, but it felt too good.

"K-Kankuro...T-Temari..." She was in this too. He knew she was in the hall, enjoying the pleasure they were forbidden to share. She called back at the beckoning of her name this time in a silent breath. They all were connected. They were all demons in their hell, eating the rotting flesh of the corpses.

"Close..." He didn't know if it was his voice. He didn't care any more. The Love was there. The pain was there. It all was there to witness. He felt the blood trickling down his thighs onto the bed. It hurt so much. It had been a while since Kankuro had needed his release with him. It had let time heal the wounds of the last lapse of sanity.

Don't stop. Stop. Don't stop.

The door was open. Temari was with him. He could feel her too. They could feel each other. His hands grabbed at her as did Kankuro's. They shared each others flesh. Each others wounds and pains. They were one in their dark little world. They were together as they felt the beginnings of climax. They were united in ways no other siblings could be. They were the Sabaku siblings. They were the demons hidden in the sand behind closed doors.

I need this so much. Stop this pain inside me. Stop me from becoming the demon I already know I am.

Climax.

**XOXOX**

I like reviews more than Favs or author alerts. Reviews are more personal honestly and they inspire me.


End file.
